


Queen Hacker

by MilesPrower2011



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Death, F/M, Fan Characters, Gangs, Hacking, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past, Queen Hacker, Reunions, Violent, adopted family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-11-15 22:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesPrower2011/pseuds/MilesPrower2011
Summary: When Teagan Fox was 8, she got caught up with a gang known Phantom Warriors of Justice who gave her the name, Queen Hacker and Queen. When an alliance between the Warrior and Pirates get called up, Teagan now has to tell the truth to Sonette after so long and face her old gang who she loved.





	1. Captured

Teagan Fox moans in pain as she slowly opens her eyes. She felt her legs tied to the chair she is one.

“Ah, she’s awake again.” a voice says. 

Teagan could see a tiger standing in the corner of her eye. Teagan lifts her hand, then looks over to see cuffs on. She then looks at the computer.

“Do it, hack into the system.” the tiger tells her.

“No.” Teagan whispers.

They want her to hack into National Guard, the people who keep this country safe alongside GUN.

“I won’t.” Teagan whispers.

Teagan screams, feeling pain rush through her body.

“Stop!” a voice cries.

It stops, and Teagan looks over to see Holly Bat, a friend and a member of the Pirates. A wolf was by her. He then puts a gun to her head.

“Do it, or she dies.” the wolf warns her.

“Do what? What do they want?” Holly asks.

“Now fox!” the wolf yells.

Teagan stares at him shock.

“Looks like she’s needed a push.” the wolf says. 

The tiger walks over and starts punching Holly.

“Stop!” Teagan cries.

The tiger stops and the wolf chuckles.

“I… I’ll do it.” Teagan whispers. “My necklace, please.” Teagan begs.

The tiger walks over and drops the necklace on the desk. Teagan grabs it. It is silver heart necklace. The top half was covered in red gems the bottom half of it was plain. Teagan rips the halves apart to see a USB sticking from the bottom half.

“A USB?” the tiger whispers.

Teagan plugs it in and starts working.

“What are you doing!?” Holly asks.

“Shut it.” the wolf tells her.

Teagan shakes her head. She could feel the tiger behind her.

“Oh, you’re talented, just as we heard.” the tiger says.

Teagan sighs.

“I’m in.” Teagan whispers.

“What!? Already?” the wolf asks.

“She’s quick.” the tiger says.

The wolf walks over, dragging Holly. He then sits a piece of paper down.

“Add these.” the wolf tells her.

Teagan looks at Holly, the nods, grabbing the paper and got to work. Holly tries to fight the wolf but was slam into the desk.

“Stop it!” Holly cries.

“Relax, it will all be over soon.” the wolf says.

Teagan kept her eyes on the screen. Once she was done, she lets her head drop.

“She’s done.” the tiger says.

“Let us go.” Teagan tells them.

“I never said I would.” the wolf says.

He shoots Holly in the head and Teagan looks at him shock as Holly’s body drop. Teagan felt tears in her eyes, then quickly activate her virus.

“Oi! What are you doing?” the wolf asks, grabbing Teagan.

Teagan pulls the USB out and the screen goes blue.

“If you didn’t kill here, this wouldn't have happened.” Teagan whispers. “I’ll give ya some advice, never leave a hacker alone on a computer.” Teagan tells them.

“What did you do!” the wolf asks.

A loud bang was heard, the wolf and tiger run off and Teagan breaks down in tears.

“Damnit!” Teagan screams. 

Then Fire the Hedgehog and Sonette the Hedgehog runs into her view.

“Blueberry!” Teagan screams.

Sonette looks at Holly shock as she stops.

“I’m sorry!” Teagan cries.

Sonette runs to Teagan. Sonette quickly cut the rope and the unlock the cuffs. Teagan looks at the hedgehog with tears running down her face. 

“I’m sorry.” Teagan apologises softly.

“It’s not your fault, okay.” Sonette tells her.

Sonette quickly picks up Teagan bridal style. Sonette looks at Fire who was holding Holly’s body. Fire shakes his head. Another death. Teagan buries her face into Sonette, clinging to her necklace. 

‘I was too slow.’ Sonette thinks, running off with Fire.


	2. Phantom Warriors of Justice

Teagan moans as she wakes up to her name being called. The last few days blurred together. Teagan moans as she sits up and sighs. It’s not like this is her first encounter with death or watching someone die. But it doesn’t change what has happened. Someone she cared about was gone, just in a moment and she couldn’t do anything to stop it. Teagan sighs, rubbing her neck. Her door opens, and Teagan looks over to see Sonette, holding a red cup. Sonette walks over.

“Morning.” Sonette whispers.

Teagan yawns, then nods as she takes the cup. A hot cup of tea.

“There is something I have tell you.” Sonette admits.

“Now?” Teagan asks softly.

“Yes now.” Sonette says, sitting on the bed.

Teagan moans, then sighs as she takes a sip of her drink.

“We are meeting up with another gang today.” Sonette tells her.

Teagan looks at her worried.

“Another gang?” Teagan whispers.

“You might know them, they are called the Phantom Warriors of Justice.” Sonette says.

Teagan looks at her shock.

“Huh?” Teagan whispers.

“You know them?” Sonette asks.

Teagan looks down at her drink.

“Well, yeah.” Teagan whispers. “Everyone in Sunset Hill knows them, they run Sunset City.” Teagan adds. 

“What rumours have you heard?” Sonette asks.

“Um… they are like business men, so if that is the case, no yelling or swearing.” Teagan says.

Sonette looks at her confused.

“I used to go to city a lot, it was the only place I fit in. I have seen and heard so much about them so don’t mess this up.” Teagan tells her.

Sonette chuckles, then nods.

“I… I would like to be there today.” Teagan says.

“Are you sure?” Sonette asks worried.

Teagan nods.

“Alright, get ready.” Sonette says, standing up. “Take your time.” Sonette adds, walking off.

Teagan takes a deep breath.

‘Papa.’ Teagan thinks, staring at her cup.

_ “We will meet again my beautiful Queen, when the time right.” a male voice echo through her mind. _

Teagan sighs as she gets up and walks to her desk. She sits her tea down, then quickly changes, then grabs her red backpack, already having her stuff in it. She then grabs her tea, then walks out to see Amy Rose running upstairs. Amy looks at Teagan shock, running over.

“Are you okay Teagan?” Amy asks.

“Yeah, sorry to worry you.” Teagan answers.

Amy sighs.

“Are you okay with going out today?” Amy asks.

Teagan nods.

“I’ll go mad here.” Teagan confesses.

Amy nods.

“Sonette is making pancakes for breakfast, come on.” Amy tells her.

The pair heads downstairs and Teagan sits on the stool behind the kitchen island. 

“That was quick.” Sonette says.

“You shouldn’t be surprise anymore.” Teagan points out.

Sonette chuckles.

“True.” Sonette whispers.

After breakfast, Sonette and Amy cleaned up while Teagan grabs a few things from the basement. As she walks down, opposite of the stairs, is a large work area Sonette, Fire, Fiona and Scourge built for her a while ago. Teagan sighs as she grabs her necklace. 

‘After all these years, I can see them again.’ Teagan thinks.

Teagan grabs her small tool kit, then heads back upstairs to see Sonette fixing her shoes. Teagan runs over, quickly slipping her shoes on.

“Be safe.” Amy says, walking over.

“We will be fine, we just have a meeting today.” Sonette explains.

Amy looks at Teagan who clings to her straps.

“I’ll be fine, I’m not leaving the workshop.” Teagan says.

“Come on.” Sonette says,

Teagan nods. The pair heads off and Sonette looks at Teagan. She is surprise on how Teagan is reacting to all of this. A part of her is worried though. Teagan sighs, grabbing Sonette’s hand.

“Sorry.” Teagan apologises softly.

“It’s okay.” Sonette says.

Teagan smiles. They made it to the workshop to be greeted by James the Fox, Fire, Jayden King, Scourge the Hedgehog, Fiona Fox and Aleena Fox. 

“Teagan.” Fiona says, running over.

Teagan lets Sonette go and Fiona gives her a hug. Teagan smiles.

“Stay with them.” Sonette tells Teagan.

“Remember what I said this morning, I meant it.” Teagan tells her.

Sonette nods, walking off with Fire, James and Jayden. Teagan looks at Fiona.

“Are you okay?” Fiona asks, letting Teagan go.

“No.” Teagan answers.

She won’t lie to them.

“Come on.” Aleena says.

The trio heads to the back. Teagan sighs as they sat down. She’s tired.

“Teagan?” Aleena whispers.

“Sorry, I’m tired.” Teagan says. 

Teagan takes a deep breath. She’s scared.


	3. The Meeting

Teagan is sitting with Fiona and Scourge. Teagan was nervous. The meeting is soon. She has no idea who is going to be here. Teagan sighs as she looks at Fiona and Scourge.

“What do we do?” Fiona asks.

“They’re here.” Aleena says, running over.

Teagan quickly got up and follow Fiona, Scourge and Aleena. Teagan sighs, Vijay Wolf, dark grey fur with white fur on the tip of his tail, chest and muzzle, he has bio coloured eye, his left eye gold and his right eye a deep sky blue. Barry Hawk, a deep red feather and brown eyes. Victor Gold, human, pale skin, grey hair and blue eyes and always wears a black suit and a grey and black stripped shirt. Teagan moves back. They are here. Teagan runs back to the table. Aleena quickly follows her.

“Teagan?” Fiona says walking over with Scourge.

“I’ll hack Sonette’s phone and turn her mic on, so we can hear.” Teagan says, working on her computer.

“Get the others.” Fiona tells Aleena.

Aleena runs off and Teagan sighs. She hacks Sonette’s phone. She has done it so many times before.

_“It is an honour to meet you. I am Jayden King, this is Fire Hedgehog, my right hand, Blueberry Hedgehog, one of my greatest members and James Fox, my second commanded and is in charge here in Station Square.” they heard Jayden introduces._

_“It is an honour to meet you.” they heard Sonette says._

“Good.” Teagan says more people walk over.

_“My name is Victor Gold, this is Vijay Wolf, my right hand and Barry Hawk, my adopted son.” they heard Victor introduces._

_“Please, sit.” they heard James says._

They heard chairs being pull out and Teagan sighs.

‘Papa, Uncle Vijay, Uncle Barry.’ Teagan thinks.

_“Now, I have gone over the files I was sent, you seem to under attack by the Hunters.” Victor says._

_“Yes, a lot of our members are being attack. It isn’t getting better. I am getting worried for the future of my children as well as other gangs.” Jayden explains._

_“It is a worry, I do have to admit.” Victor says._

_“It isn’t our problem to clean up your mess.” they heard Vijay says._

‘Uncle Vijay, you ass.’ Teagan thinks.

“This is bad. We need them.” Fiona says.

_“It isn’t just that, we don’t have a common goal or anything in common. The Hunters hasn’t touch any of my people.” Victor explains._

_“For now.” Sonette whispers._

_“I’m sorry, what was that?” they heard Barry asks._

_“For now, they attack us small gangs first, then go for the big ones like yourself.” Sonette explains._

_“We can take them on when they do.” Barry says._

_“Not by the time they get to you. They will be stronger! Bigger!” Sonette yells. “You will be nothing.” Sonette adds._

“Sonette, don’t.” Teagan whispers.

_“Be quite hedgehog.” Vijay tells her._

_“You will fall just like us! Just fucken wait!” Sonette yells._

Teagan quickly got up and runs off. She has heard enough. She runs to the meeting room and opens the door, everyone looks at her. Victor quickly stands up. Fire and Sonette were standing up, Fire was holding Sonette back.

“Queen Hacker.” Victor says.

“Papa, Uncle Barry, Uncle Vijay.” Teagan says.

Jayden, Fire, James and Sonette looks at Teagan shock. Victor chuckles.

“I’ll take that back, we have something in common. Our old hacker seems to be in your gang. Our Queen.” Victor says.

“It would seem that way.” Jayden says.

“As you know, rule one of leaving a gang.” Victor starts.

“You were never part of it to begin with. You do not tell anyone about it or your history with it.” Jayden finishes.

Victor chuckles as he sits down.

“Our baby fox.” Barry says.

“Uncle Barry.” Teagan whispers.

Teagan then looks at Fire and Sonette.

“Blueberry, a word.” Teagan says in a deep voice.

Fire drags Sonette out and Teagan sighs.

“Sorry papa, can I talk to them?” Teagan asks.

“Of course. Take your time.” Victor tells them.

“Thank you papa.” Teagan says bowing, then walks out with James and Jayden.

They walk to the back to see Sonette and Fire away from the group. Teagan notices Fiona trying to hide the laptop. Teagan nods, then walks to Sonette.

“What the fuck was that!?” Teagan asks.

Sonette looks at her shock.

“I told you not to lose, not to raise your voice and not to swear! What the fuck do you do?! All fucken three!” Teagan yells.

Sonette sighs and Teagan takes a deep breath.

“The Phantom Warriors of Justice has strict policies or procedures that are to be follow by all members. To them, they aren’t just a gang, but a business. Therefore, one must act properly. In public you must remain clam, never raise your voice and always think before you speak. Always dress professionally and keep your head up.” Teagan explains.

Sonette looks at her shock.

“God damn it Sonette! That is why I told you not to lose it. Wasn’t because of rumours, because I know them. Papa doesn’t make deal with animals! With children!” Teagan tells her.

“Do you think we lost our chance?” Jayden asks.

Teagan takes a deep breath, calming herself down.

“I’ll talk to papa.” Teagan says.

“You’ve hacked my phone, haven’t you?” Sonette asks, pulling it out.

“Yes, as you can tell, the laptop is with the others.” Teagan tells them.

Sonette sighs.

“Will you be okay alone?” Jayden asks.

“Yes sir, I know them quite well after all.” Teagan replies.

“Good luck.” Jayden says.

Teagan nods, walking off. She walks back, taking a deep breath as she closes the door and sits across from them.

“Queen Hacker, it has been so long.” Victor starts. “You’re a beautiful young lady.” Victor adds.

“Thanks papa.” Teagan whispers. “First, I should apologise about Blueberry. She acts quickly on her emotions and has a hot head, but her heart is in the right place.” Teagan apologises.

“You know her well.” Victor says.

“Two years now.” Teagan admits.

Teagan sighs.

“And what happened to you?” Vijay asks, seeing the wounds.

“A few days ago, I was captured by the Hunters, tortured. They found out I was a great hacker. When I didn’t do what they want, they pulled in Holly, a… a friend. They started hurting her and I gave in. Once I was done, they killed her.” Teagan explains.

Teagan felt tears in her eyes. Vijay quickly got up and walks around.

“I gave them what they wanted, yet, they killed her.” Teagan says through tears.

“Queen.” Vijay whispers.

“Papa please!” Teagan cries. “I know we are only small compare to you, but the Hunters are growing stronger every day. They are getting new members and taking down small gangs. We can’t fight alone.” Teagan begs.

“My beautiful baby fox.” Victor whispers.

“Father, if these Hunters are as dangerous as both Queen and that Blueberry say, they will come us soon. If we act now with the Pirates, we can take them down or make sure they don’t hurt any of us again.” Barry explains.

Victor nods.

“Yes, it would seem that way.” Victor says.

Vijay place his hand on Teagan’s shoulder. Teagan looks at him.

“I agree.” Vijay says.

Teagan looks at Victor who chuckles.

“Who knew this is how we meet again, Queen Hacker.” Victor says.

“Papa.” Teagan whispers. “I’ll get Mr Jayden.” Teagan says, standing up.

“Please do.” Victor says.

Teagan smiles and runs off. She runs out the back and sighs as she stops. Fire, James and Jayden walks to her.

“They are waiting.” Teagan tells them.

Jayden smiles and the trio walks off. Teagan sighs as she looks at the others, then down. They know everything now. She saw feet in front of her and looks up to see Fiona in front of her.

“Do you all hate me?” Teagan asks softly.

“No Teagan, we could never hate you.” Fiona assures her. “Come on.” Fiona tells her.

They walk over and Teagan sighs. Teagan then saw Sonette’s phone.

“Sonette ran off, Scourge is with her.” Fiona tells her, sitting the laptop in front of Teagan.

“I guess now you know the truth, I should explain myself to everyone.” Teagan admits as she starts working. “I first met Vijay in the Sunset City, a large city that is close by to my home town. He was in hot water with the cops. The cops in Sunset City, at the time, were power freaks. I felt sorry for him and saved him. A few days later, we met again, and he told me about the Phantom Warriors of Justice. I met papa, Victor, and everything goes from there. I looked into the before I met them of course.” Teagan explains.

“They have only called you Queen or Queen Hacker, why?” Fiona asks.

“They don’t know my name.” Teagan replies. “They are the reason I go by Queen Hacker. Vijay said it and I liked it.” Teagan admits.

“Teagan.” Fiona whispers.

Teagan closes the laptop and sighs.

“Sonette hates me, doesn’t she?” Teagan asks softly.

“No, she doesn’t.” Aleena assures Teagan.

Teagan sighs.

“Talk to her, she’s back.” Aleena tells her.

Teagan looks back, picking the laptop up and wraps her arms around it, then grabs Sonette’s phone. Sonette sighs.

“A word Teagan.” Sonette says.

Teagan nods as she quickly got up, then runs over. The pair walks away from the group and Teagan sighs.

“Are you mad?” Teagan asks.

“No, the phone I understand and the past, you were following rules.” Sonette replies.

Teagan holds the phone out.

“Fixed.” Teagan whispers.

Sonette takes it and puts it away. Teagan sighs.

“How did you meet them?” Sonette asks.

“Uncle Vijay was first, I saved him from the cops. Cops in Sunset City, at the time, were power freaks.” Teagan admits. “Then, I met up with Vijay a few days later at a café. A public place was the only place I was going to meet him.” Teagan starts.

 

_An eight-year-old Teagan made it to the café and sighs as she walks in. It was full. She then saw Vijay, sitting in the back corner, alone. Teagan walks over and sits across from him. Vijay looks at her shock._

_“Queen Hacker?” Vijay whispers._

_Teagan nods, pulling out a large file and holds it out._

_“My proof.” Teagan tells him._

_Vijay takes it and opens it, then looks at Teagan shock._

_“Everything on you. Your birth certificate, medical files, criminal record, everything.” Teagan tells him._

_Vijay chuckles as he locks it, then holds it out._

_“Well it is nice to meet you, my queen.” Vijay says._

_Teagan takes it and puts it away._

_“Why did you want to meet?” Teagan asks. “I only helped you because I felt sorry for you.” Teagan admits._

_“How old are you kid?” Vijay asks._

_“I just turned eight yesterday.” Teagan replies._

_“Well first, happy birthday for yesterday.” Vijay says. “And second, I want you to meet my boss. I am part of a gang called the Phantom Warriors of Justice.” Vijay tells her softly._

_“Phantom Warriors of Justice.” Teagan repeats. “I know of you and I am not interested.” Teagan tells him, standing up._

_“We pay well.” Vijay quickly tells Teagan._

_Teagan looks at him shock. Vijay chuckles as Teagan sits down. He knew he said the right words._

_“A tech girl like yourself, getting parts isn’t cheap, am I right?” Vijay asks._

_Teagan sighs._

_“So, work for us, we won’t call you by your real name, whatever that is, you will just be called Queen Hacker or Queen.” Vijay explains._

_Teagan bites her lip. Money is something she wants, something she needs. Elyse’s family isn’t rich, and she has nothing left after losing her family._

_“Come meet the boss.” Vijay tells her, standing up._

_Teagan nods, standing up and the pair heads out. Teagan sighs as she looks at Vijay as the came to a black motorbike. Vijay got on and looks at Teagan who chuckles gets on behind him, holding onto him tight._

_“Hang on kiddo.” Vijay warns her._

_He starts the engine and they head off. Teagan sighs as she bruises her face into Vijay’s back. After a while, they came to a pub. Vijay packs in front of it and Teagan gets off. Vijay chuckles as he gets off and walks in. Teagan was close behind him. They walk in and head straight to another door. Teagan saw eyes on her the whole way. Vijay opens the door to a set of stairs and they head up. Vijay closes the door behind them. They came up to see Victor with Barry and a couple of other members._

_“Ah Vijay, welcome back.” Victor greets._

_Victor’s eyes then land on Teagan. Victor sits up as the pair walks over._

_“And who is this child?” Victor asks._

_“Queen Hacker, the one who saved me.” Vijay replies._

_“A child.” Victor whispers. “Useless.” Victor adds._

_‘Useless?’ Teagan thinks._

_Teagan smiles as she pulls out a file, Vijay looks at her shock. It is bigger than the last file she pulled out. Teagan drops it on the table, hitting it with a loud thud._

_“It is an honour to meet you, Victor James Gold.” Teagan says._

_Victor looks at her shock as he grabs the file and opens it. He starts going through it, it was everything on him._

_“Everything I could find in a few hours. Criminal history, family, friends, fines you have ever gotten, medical history. You name it, I found it.” Teagan explains._

_“Are you threating me?” Victor asks._

_Teagan chuckles._

_“No sir, proving my point that I am NOT useless. If I can find this in a few hours without even trying, imagine what can I find in a day while trying.” Teagan says._

_Victor scans the girl in front of him again. Maybe he did misjudge her._

_“The technology in this city is getter better and better. We are falling behind. This child, Queen, she is a fast learner, she can help us. I can see it now.” Vijay explains._

_Victor chuckles._

_“Alright Queen. Let’s see how good you really are.” Victor says smiling._

 

When she was done, she looks down. Sonette looks at Teagan shock, then sighs.

“I was alone, scared and I needed money.” Teagan says. “Sounds familiar?” Teagan asks, looking at Sonette.

Sonette pulls Teagan into a hug. She was the same. They were both alone, scared and turned to a gang for help. So much she was missing from Teagan’s past are finally coming together.

“Teagan, I am so sorry.” Sonette apologises.

“It hurt when I lost them.” Teagan admits.

“What happened?” Sonette asks.

“They double in size in five years, papa said it was too dangerous to have me. I was 13 at the time. They said I could come back when I was 16. They told me the rules about leaving, I accept them, and I said goodbye. Then, a little over year after that, I met you and moved here. When you told me about the Pirates, I didn’t care because I was once in a gang. I was so happy to be around everyone and when you finally let me join, I was over the moon.” Teagan explains.

“Queen Hacker, it is so you.” Sonette says, letting Teagan go. 

Teagan looks up at Sonette.

“Just Queen alone suites you so well.” Sonette adds.

Teagan smiles.

“I never gave them my real name.” Teagan admits.

“I see.” Sonette whispers.

“But when they did call me by those names, I felt wanted, important. For the first time in a long time.” Teagan admits.

Teagan sighs.

“Elyse doesn’t know, nor does Crystal.” Teagan admits.

“I see.” Sonette whispers. “It won’t leave here.” Sonette assures her.

Teagan smiles, giving Sonette a hug. Sonette smiles, wrapping her arms around Teagan tight.

“Just understand, a lot of things about my past, I want to leave there.” Teagan whispers.

“I do.” Sonette says.

Sonette lets Teagan go who walks back and smiles. Sonette then saw Vijay.

“Go on. You should spend time with them.” Sonette tells her.

Teagan looks back.

“I would love that.” Teagan whispers.

Teagan looks at Sonette who nods. Teagan runs over to Vijay who scans Teagan.

“What is it?” Teagan asks.

“You’re not that kid I took in all those years ago and, you aren’t that young teenager I said goodbye to. You’re a woman.” Vijay admits.

Teagan blushes as she gives Vijay a hug, Vijay wraps his arms around Teagan tight.

“Damnit Queen, I have been so worried.” Vijay admits. “I was waiting for you to come back.” Vijay adds.

“I’m sorry.” Teagan whispers.

“I will make those Hunters pay.” Vijay vows.

“Uncle Vijay.” Teagan whispers.

“Don’t worry, we will help.” Vijay tells her.

Teagan smiles, burying her face into Vijay. She didn’t want to let him go.


	4. The Plan

Teagan was sitting with Vijay, tell him the many adventures she has been on, not leaving out her ties with the Sonic Team.

“I see, a lot has happened.” Vijay says.

Teagan nods.

“Uncle Vijay?” Teagan whispers.

“You’re amazing Queen.” Vijay tells her.

Teagan giggles. Then Barry walks over. Teagan looks up at him.

“Uncle Barry.” Teagan whispers.

“How are you Queen?” Barry asks.

“A little sore.” Teagan answers.

Barry holds his hand out. Teagan takes it and Barry pulls Teagan up to her feet, then into his arms. Teagan smiles.

“Well, you aren’t that little cub anymore, are you?” Barry says.

Teagan giggles.

“Not anymore.” Teagan whispers.

“Baby.” Barry whispers.

Teagan then hears Victor chuckles, so she looks over to see him with Jayden, Fire and James. Teagan buries her face into Barry.

“You always did love Barry and Vijay.” Victor remembers.

Teagan giggles.

“My fox.” Barry says.

“Barry!” Vijay snaps.

Victor chuckles, looking back.

“They were always so protective over Queen.” Victor tells them.

Barry lets Teagan go who looks at the group.

“We have a meeting with the leader of the Hunter.” Jayden tells Teagan and Vijay.

“What? So quick.” Vijay whispers.

“Queen, Blueberry is in the staffroom, she will tell you what you need to do.” Jayden tells her.

Teagan nods, running off. She quickly made it to the staff room to see Sonette, who is holding Teagan’s backpack, Fiona and Scourge.

“We are meeting up with them in Station Square Mall, they suggested it which has us worried.” Sonette explains.

“That’s a lot of cameras.” Teagan points out.

“I know.” Sonette whispers.

Teagan sits down.

“Where in the mall are you meeting?” Teagan asks.

“Food court.” Fiona answers.

“Better.” Teagan says.

Fiona smirks. Sonette sits Teagan’s bag on the table, Teagan quickly grabs it and pulls it over, pulling out a couple of things and her laptop.

“It would be easy to assess everything at the mall.” Teagan admits.

“We know, which is why you are coming.” Scourge tells her.

Sonette looks away and Teagan nods.

“I have a friend that runs a clothing store by the food court. We will be there while a large group with be split up into the mall, close to that area. Sonette will be joining Mr Gold, Vijay, Barry, Jayden, Fire and James. When Jayden says, now Queen, you need to activate all the alarms and sprinklers.” Fiona explains.

“Okay.” Teagan says.

“We’ll give you two a moment.” Scourge says, grabbing Fiona.

The pair walks out and Sonette sighs.

“If I stay hidden, I’ll be okay.” Teagan assures Sonette.

“I know.” Sonette whispers.

Sonette sighs as she walks over, sitting down next to Teagan. Teagan was working. Sonette leans back.

“I worry still.” Sonette admits.

“I know, that’s you.” Teagan says. “You’re always like that.” Teagan adds.

Sonette chuckles.

“Yeah.” Sonette whispers.

Teagan smiles and Sonette closes her eyes. Teagan does enjoy it when Sonette sits with her. They don’t need to talk, they just enjoy each other’s company. Then Fire walks in and chuckles at the pair.

“Why am I not surprise?” Fire whispers.

The pair looks at him.

“Hey Fire.” Sonette greets.

“We are getting ready to go.” Fire tells them.

“Just need to finish this.” Teagan says.

Fire nods.

“Meet us downstairs in ten.” Fire tells us.

“Got it Fire.” Sonette assures him.

Fire chuckles as he walks off. Teagan quickly finish up and sighs.

“I’ll pack.” Teagan whispers as she starts packing.

Sonette sighs as she stands up and walks back. Teagan packs all her stuff, double checking it. Sonette sighs. Teagan walks over to her, clinging to the bag.

“Have you watch someone die before Holly?” Sonette asks.

Teagan looks down, slowly nodding.

“Her name was Stephanie, she was a really good friend. She was 28 when she was killed. Police.” Teagan explains.

Sonette looks at her shock.

“I told you. Sunset City, the police are power hungry maniacs. They are villains with badges.” Teagan reminds her, looking up.

Sonette sighs.

‘Villains with badges’ Sonette thinks.

“Come on, let’s get this done. I’m tired.” Teagan pleads.

Sonette nods. The pair heads out to see Fire getting his car ready. Fiona runs over.

“Let’s go.” Fiona says.

Sonette nods. Teagan quickly takes Sonette’s hand and Sonette smiles.


	5. The Mall

They made it to the mall, and Teagan takes a deep breath. Sonette looks at her, then starts walking with Fire. Teagan follows the pair.

“Stay close.” Sonette tells her.

Teagan sighs as Scourge and Fiona meets up with them.

“Fiona, Scourge, take Teagan to Evelyn.” Fire tells her.

Fiona, Scourge and Teagan heads off. Fiona looks at Teagan worried.

“I’m okay.” Teagan says.

Fiona sighs. They made it inside and Teagan kept her head down as they made their way through the mall. They came to the small clothing store to see a chipmunk behind the counter.

“Hey Evelyn.” Fiona greets.

“Fiona, Scourge.” Evelyn says smiling.

Evelyn then looks at Teagan.

“This is Queen Hack.” Fiona introduced.

“Nice to meet you.” Teagan whispers.

“Likewise, Queen.” Evelyn says. “This way.” Evelyn tells them.

The trio follows Evelyn to a door with a keypad lock. Evelyn quickly unlocks the door, pushing it opened.

“Staff only, you will be safe here.” Evelyn assures them.

“Thanks again Eve, I owe you one.” Fiona says.

“It’s fine.” Evelyn assures her.

Evelyn walks off as Teagan, Scourge and Fiona walks in. Teagan quickly sets up, pulling out two laptops. Fiona sits down next to her and Scourge sits opposite of them. Teagan quickly hacks Sonette’s phone. Fiona smiles, texting Sonette.

_“Okay, ready.” Sonette says._

_“Okay.” Fire says._

There was a lot of chatter in the background. They hear chairs being pulled out and Sonette sighs. Teagan looks at Fiona who nods. It was time

~XxXxXx~

Sonette looks around, everything is ready.

“Easy Blue.” Fire warns her.

“I know.” Sonette whispers.

Sonette looks at Victor and Jayden. Then a few people sat by and Sonette sighs. She knows a couple of them. Hunter. Then three men walks over, joining them. A human, a chipmunk and a cat.

“Sorry for the wait.” one apologises.

Sonette stares at the human, his black hair slick to the side and cold grey eyes stares at them. Andrian Night, the leader of the Hunters.

“I’m surprise to see you here, Mr Victor Gold.” Andrian confesses.

“Andrian Night.” Jayden says.

“Why is the leader of the Phantom Warriors of Justice here? I hear you rule over Sunset City.” Andrian asks.

“Business travels to many places.” Victor confesses.

“Like an alliance with the dirty Pirates.” Andrian scoffs.

Sonette grabs Fire’s hand under the table, giving it a squeeze. She always does this when she wants beat people up and can’t.

“Yes, I see a lot of promise in them.” Victor confesses. “And it has come to my attention you kidnapped a couple of members and killed one.” Victor explains.

Andrian smirks.

“Yes, though that killing part was never the plan.” Andrian confesses. “And that hacker, I hear she is amazing. Fast and beautiful.” Andrian adds.

Sonette looks at Vijay who looked like he was ready to lose it.

“Our hacker may be all those things, but she is ours.” Jayden tells him.

Andrian chuckles.

“Queen has nothing to do with you.” James adds.

“Queen? So that’s her name.” Andrian whispers. “Queen huh.”

“We are here to lay down a truth, we rather avoid a war.” Jayden explains.

“But, if it’s war you want, we, the Phantom Warriors of Justice, will join the Pirates.” Victor adds. “And if that is the case, we have our allies who will back us up. A group you should know too well.” Victor explains.

“Who?” Andrian asks.

“The Diamond Warriors.” Victor answers.

Andrian looks at him shock. Sonette did her best to stay neutral. The Diamond Warriors are huge and dangerous.

“Now, let us end this here. No more killing.” Jayden tells Andrian.

Andrian sighs.

“Yes, it would be wise for us not to go into war.” Andrian explains.

Victor smiles.

“Good. We will avoid each other. No harm to any of our members or their family. That also includes our hacker.” Jayden explains.

“Agreed.” Andrian says.

“Well, I’m glad we can end this here without fighting.” Jayden admits. “Have a lovely day.”

Andrian gets up with his men and heads off, his men close behind him.

“It’s okay Queen, we don’t need the alarms.” Fire says.

Sonette phone vibrates so she unlocks it to see it was from Teagan.

_Ok_

_Heading off now_

_See you at the workshop_

_Also_

_I fixed your phone so we can’t hear anymore_

“They’re heading off.” Sonette says. “They can’t hear us.” Sonette adds.

“Jerks.” Vijay curses softly.

“Now Vijay, you did well not to attack him.” Victor praises.

Sonette chuckles.

“You looked ready to beat them too.” Barry points out.

“I was.” Sonette admits, letting Fire go.

“That’s why I sit next to her.” Fire adds.

“Let us go. We have work to do and finish our alliance.” Victor says.

Jayden nods.

“Yes, that is a great idea.” Jayden says.

Sonette smirks. Things are looking up.


	6. Promise

Teagan sighs as the others pull up. She hasn’t been back for long. Sonette gets out and runs over, pulling Teagan into a hug.

“Is it really over?” Teagan asks.

Sonette nods.

“Yeah.” Sonette answers softly.

The others head in and Sonette lets her go.

“What’s going on?” Teagan asks.

“They are going to finalise the alliance.” Sonette says.

Teagan giggles.

“That’s good.” Teagan whispers.

Sonette nods.

“Come on.” Sonette says.

They head up to the staff room to see Fiona and Aleena talking.

“Where’s Scourge?” Sonette asks.

“Getting us hot chips.” Fiona answers.

Sonette and Teagan sits down. Teagan drops onto the table and Sonette chuckles.

“I’m so hungry.” Teagan whines.

“Teagan, you’re always hungry.” Sonette points out.

Teagan looks at her.

“I will eat you.” Teagan warns her.

Aleena and Fiona starts laughing.

“Try it fox.” Sonette says, then sticks her tongue at her.

“Oh Teagan!” Fiona yells.

Teagan sits up and Fiona giggles.

“Talking about eating people, is it true you would eat Sonic?” Fiona asks.

Teagan goes red and Sonette starts laughing.

“Fiona!” Teagan screams.

“Oh she would love that.” Sonette laughs. “She even mumbles his name in her sleep.” Sonette teases.

Teagan gets up and Sonette quickly gets up and runs off.

“Sonette!” Teagan screams, chasing her.

Sonette turns around and doge Teagan who went to grab her.

“Oh Sonic!” Sonette teases.

“You’re dead!” Teagan yells.

Fire walks over and Sonette hides behind him.

“Fire, burn her!” Teagan yells.

Sonette runs off in a blur and Teagan sighs.

“Is she picking on you again?” Fire asks.

Teagan nods.

“Is it about Sonic?” Fire then asks.

Teagan nods again.

“She’s being a bitch.” Teagan mumbles.

“Queen, never thought I would hear you say that.” Vijay laughs, walking over.

“She is!” Teagan defends.

Fire chuckles.

“Blueberry is teasing her about her crush.” Fire tells Vijay.

“Crush?” Vijay ponders.

Teagan looks down.

“Sonic the Hedgehog.” Teagan tells him.

“Sonic? The great hero?” Vijay asks.

Teagan nods.

“Ah.” Teagan whispers.

Fire chuckles, walking off.

“Not a word.” Teagan warns Vijay.

“Why not tell him?” Vijay asks.

Teagan sighs.

“It’s… it’s not that simple.” Teagan confesses. “Sonic… well everyone… they don’t know about _that_ part of me.” Teagan explains.

Vijay sighs.

“Your other persona.” Vijay whispers.

“I have never needed to do that again.” Teagan adds.

“When will you tell them?” Vijay asks.

“Don’t know. Now they know about you and papa, it is only a matter of time.” Teagan explains.

Vijay nods. Then Victor and Barry walks over.

“We are almost done.” Victor says.

Teagan smiles.

“Papa!” Teagan cries, giving Victor a hug.

“My Queen.” Victor says.

“Okay, I am curious now.” Barry starts.

 Teagan lets Victor go and walks back.

“What is your real name?” Barry asks.

Teagan giggles.

“You don’t have to tell us.” Victor assures her.

“It’s fine now.” Teagan says. “It’s Teagan, Teagan Fox.” Teagan answers.

“Teagan? Cute.” Barry says.

Teagan nods.

“But you will always be Queen.” Vijay admits.

Teagan giggles.

“And now I have your numbers, next time I’m in Sunset Hill, I can call and drop by.” Teagan admits.

“And when we are in town, we will let you know.” Victor says.

“Promise?” Teagan whispers.

“We promise.” Barry says.

Teagan smiles.

“Teagan!” a voice calls out.

Teagan looks over to see Amy with Miles ‘Tails’ Prower. Teagan giggles.

“I have to go.” Teagan says.

“Go on sweetie.” Victor says.

Fire walks over with Teagan’s bag.

“Saw them from the staff room.” Fire admits.

“Thanks Fire.” Teagan says, taking the bag. “Beat Blueberry up for me.” Teagan adds, running off.

She runs to the pair.

“Sorry.” Teagan apologises.

“Who are they?” Tails asks.

“Old friends and the first few people who accepted me, even with two tails.” Teagan confesses as they start walking.

“I heard about Holly. I’m sorry.” Tails says.

“It’s okay.” Teagan whispers. “It hurts, and I miss her, but things are going to be okay now.” Teagan explains.

Tails takes Teagan’s hand and Teagan smiles.

“I should be apologising for forgetting our plans.” Teagan admits.

“It’s okay, I understand.” Tails assures her.

“Come on, we still have our project to work on.” Teagan says.

Tails nods.

“We are close. I can feel it.” Tails admits.

“Project?” Amy whispers.

“Sorry Amy, top secret. Not even Sonic knows.” Tails tells her.

“And it will stay that way till we are done.” Teagan adds.

Amy giggles.

“You two are as bad as each other.” Amy says.

“Of course we are!” Teagan agrees.

“After all, we are the same.” Tails adds.

Teagan nods.

“Also, if you see Sonette, beat her. She was picking on me earlier and she ran off.” Teagan tells them.

Amy giggles.

“Of course.” Amy says.

Teagan smiles.

“I know you scare her Ames.” Teagan confesses.

Amy giggles.

“So do I.” Amy admits.

“Come on, we’re going to miss the train!” Tails cries.

The trio starts running. It was going to be a long afternoon.


End file.
